


I Got Rudy To Pull Some Strings

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Straw Man, almost human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are the only reason?” Rudy asked as his face dropped. “Huh.. I see how it is.” Dorian couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at how dramatic Rudy was sometimes. “Well, now that you told me that, a card definitely will not suffice,” Rudy set down his equipment and turned to face Dorian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Rudy To Pull Some Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ficlet about the conversation between Dorian and Rudy when he pulls strings to get John’s new leg.

“So, I am assuming you are not here to be re-decommissioned.” Rudy watched as Dorian happily entered his way into his lab. 

“No. Though your comments about having babies had them skeptical. They knew you meant no harm.” He walked up beside Rudy, “Also, John gave me a glowing review!” he emphasized. Dorian stood in silence for a moment while his face lit up, clearly deep in thought.

“What is it?” Rudy asked as the disco face had ended and Dorian moved to look at Rudy. 

“I should get him a gift!” Dorian started to speak with as much excitement as a small child who has received a gift themselves. “It seems that you give people gifts to show them gratitude.”  
“Okay, well what are you going to do, make him a card?” Rudy chuckled looking back into his microscope. 

“Would he like that?” Dorian was again, deep in thought. “John is worth more than a card though. I need to reassure him that he means as much to me as I mean to him.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well,” Dorian couldn’t help but to produce a feeling similar to having butterflies. “Apparently, John told the review board that I am the only reason he stays in the force.” 

“You are the only reason?” Rudy asked as his face dropped. “Huh.. I see how it is.” Dorian couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at how dramatic Rudy was sometimes. “Well, now that you told me that, a card definitely will not suffice,” Rudy set down his equipment and turned to face Dorian for the first time since he entered the lab. “Have you ever thought John may like you as more than a friend.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Dorian’s face lit up red, showing that he felt embarrassed and shy. “I mean of course the thought has crossed my mind. We both know how I feel about John.” 

“Then you must find something that will mean a lot to John. You know him better than anyone, what would he like?” Rudy went back to work as a flood of memories entered Dorian’s mind. He thought about all their conversations, their serious moments, the jokes they shared, what made John happy, what bothered him; and then, it came to him.

“I know what to get him!” Dorian was more than excited. He started researching in his mind the perfect new leg to get John. “Damn,” he became discouraged when he saw the best and newest model of a synthetic leg wasn’t even on the market yet. 

“What is wrong?” 

“Well I want to get John a new leg. But the one I want isn’t available yet.” Rudy couldn’t stand to see Dorian upset, even in the slightest. Dorian was his only friend and he knew how much he wanted to impress John.

“I may be able to pull some strings,” Rudy suggested as he moved to the computer in his lab. “Let me just make some calls and see if I can get ahold of one.”

“That is so great! Thanks Rudy!” Dorian gave him a hug, welcomed by Rudy. It was something Rudy had missed about Dorian, he was always the best hugger. 

Dorian sat impatiently for almost an hour when Rudy returned.

“It’s on the way. Should be here any minute.” 

“Are you serious?! You’re the best Rudy! Thanks for always helping me.” Dorian stood up from his seat and patted Rudy on the back. “I don’t know what I would do without your help.”

“Well you would probably not be getting any from John tonight.” 

“Getting any?” Dorian’s faced scrunched up with confusion. “Oh,” he mouthed as he realized what Rudy meant. A smile crept to his face at just the thought, “Hopefully.”


End file.
